1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rod body for a fishing rod, and a fishing rod provided therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, when a grip part is to be provided on a rod base part, it is often the case that a cylindrical grip part is formed from cork and foamed resin, and is then attached to the rear outer circumferential surface of a rod body formed, in a cylindrical shape, from a prepreg. However, when the grip part is to be configured separately from the rod body, it becomes difficult to reduce the weight.
In contrast, as in the Utility Model Application Publication No. S59-182173, there is a configuration in which the grip part is formed integrally by expanding, by a steep incline, the diameter of the rear part of the rod body. In such a case, by winding the prepreg around a mandrel that matches in shape with the rod body, the rod body can be formed integrally by including the grip part having a large diameter, which is advantageous in reducing the weight. However, when the prepreg is wound onto the mandrel, there is a problem that wrinkles occur easily in the prepreg at the tapered part, etc., where the diameter is expanded by the steep incline, and because a task of winding the prepreg while avoiding the occurrence of the wrinkles is difficult, a person performing the task was required to have high skills.